Lügen vor mir steht mein totes Kind
by I-love-schoki
Summary: In dieser ff geht es um eine ANBU, die per Zufall etwas höchst Interessantes herausfindet...spielt während und nach der Chuunin-Auswahlprüfung.


In dieser ff geht es um eine ANBU, die per Zufall etwas höchst Interessantes herausfindet...spielt während und nach der Chuunin-Auswahlprüfung.

Meine ffs sind auch bei unter meinem anderen Account zu finden^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,, Der erste Kampf wird bestritten zwischen Naruto Uzumaki und Neji Hyuga. Nur die beiden dürfen hier bleiben, die anderen gehen bitte in den Aufenthaltsraum."

Die ANBU verfolgte das Geschehen kühl, aber aufmerksam. Das war ihre Aufgabe. Einzig bei dem Namen ,,Hyuga" war sie kaum merklich zusammengezuckt. Dieser Name drohte eine alte Narbe aufzureißen, die sie lange Zeit erfolgreich ignoriert hatte.

,, Ayame?" Die angesprochene wandte den Kopf und sah ihre gegenüber fragend an, was man aufgrund ihrer Maske jedoch nicht sah. Doch der anderen Frau entging das nicht. Aber sie war auch ihre beste Freundin, also war das nicht weiter verwunderlich.

,, Ja? Was gibt es denn, Anko?", fragte sie die Special-Jounin. ,, Du wirktest eben so verspannt. Ist es wegen...",, Nicht so wichtig!", unterbrach die Frau namens Ayame Anko schroff. Ehe letztere etwas erwidern konnte, begann der Kampf auch schon.

Der Hyuga - Junge ist gut.", stellte Anko nach einiger zeit anerkennend fest. ,, Ja, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das noch nicht sein volles Potenzial ist.", entgegnete Ayame, während sie ihre schulterlangen braunen Locken zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammenband. Hinter ihrer Maske beobachtete sie jede von Nejis Bewegungen genau.

Ja, der Junge war sehr gut, aber… er erinnerte sie an jemanden, den sie am liebsten vergessen würde.

,, Du willst wissen, warum die Dinge so sind wie sie sind? Ich erzähl` dir vom Schicksal des Hyuga – Clans!"

Ayame runzelte leicht die Stirn. Was meinte der Junge damit?

,, In unserem Clan gibt es ein geheimes Nin-Jutsu. Es wird vom Clan auch das Bannmal genannt. Das Bannmal wird…durch einen Vogel im Käfig symbolisiert. Es zeichnet diejenigen, die an ihr Schicksal gebunden sind und ihm nicht entkommen können…"

Ayame sog zischend die Luft durch die Zähne ein. Sie ahnte, nein sie WUSSTE, was jetzt kommen würde.

Und tatsächlich: Neji nahm langsam sein Stirnband ab und auf seiner Stirn offenbarte sich, leuchtend grün, das Bannmal.

Ayames Augen weiteten sich. ,, Aber wieso….", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Naruto sprach ihre Frage schließlich laut aus.,, Aber…warum trägst du es?"

Neji lachte kurz auf, es war ein hohles, bitteres, freudloses lachen. ,, Damit du das verstehst, musst du erst die Hintergründe des Clans kennen…", begann er; es schien, als ob er das schon immer loswerden wollte.

,, Mein Vater, Hizashi Hyuga, und Hinatas Vater, Hiashi Hyuga, sind Zwillingsbrüder."

Ayame hatte das Gefühl, mit kaltem Wasser übergossen worden zu sein. Unter ihrer Maske wurde sie kreidebleich und ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Ihre Beine fühlten sich an, als würden sie aus Pudding bestehen und allein ihrer harten Ausbildung in der ANBU-Einheit verdankte sie es, dass sie nicht zusammenbrach.

Mein Vater, Hizashi Hyuga.." Diese 4 Worte hallten in Ayames Ohren wieder, als hätte Neji sie ihr ins Ohr geschrieen.

°_Hizashi…_°

,, Anko…der Hyuga Junge….wie alt ist er?" Die angesprochene sah sie verwirrt an. ,,14, wieso?" ,, Du…du hast doch die Akten der Teilnehmer dabei, nicht war? Kann ich seine mal kurz haben?"

Immer noch sichtlich verwirrt kramte Anko in ihrer Tasche. ,, Du hast Glück. Ich wollte die Akten nachher noch zurück ins Archiv bringen, ansonsten hätte ich sie gar nicht dabei."

Sie zog eine schmale, hellbraune Mappe hervor und reichte sie der brünetten.

Ayame schlug sie sofort auf. Und da stand es:

_NAME: NEJI HYUGA_

_GEBURTSTAG: 03.07.1990_

Sie hörte auf zu lesen und gab Anko die Mappe wortlos zurück. Zum Glück hatte sie ihre ANBU – Maske auf. So konnte niemand die Tränen sehen, die sich in ihren hellen Augen bildeten, als sie den schwarzhaarigen Jungen in der Arena ansah.

Nein.

Als sie ihren SOHN ansah.

Soooooo….das war der Prolog ^^ Ich hoffe, das er euch gefallen hat…=)

Alles wie immer: Wenn kein Interesse an der ff besteht, werde ich sie nicht weiterschreiben …

lg I-love-schoki^^


End file.
